


Swan Song

by SpiderLilly1339



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Stream of Consciousness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLilly1339/pseuds/SpiderLilly1339
Summary: Oh Good Hunter, are those tears in your eyes?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Swan Song

What is it that's keeping you here? You've borne witness to horrors beyond man's comprehension, and yet you refuse mercy. 

And so it has come to this.

My first swings catch you off guard, the blade of the scythe slicing through your skin like a knife through paper. You're knocked to the ground, but manage to spring up and back before I can finish you off. You dart in and out, scoring meager hits that feel closer to bug bites than axe blows. By less than a hair you manage to dodge my next attack. You back off and circle me, and keep circling me. Are you waiting for an opening? if so, why haven't you struck yet? I'm an old man. There's nothing to fear from me. Is it death you're afraid of? Why? Death will free you. Why do you not want freedom.

You leap back again, stumbling around a pillar. I close the gap, you duck beneath me. When you come up, you blink rapidly, and shake your head. Your eyes are shining. Is it bloodlust? Is that why you want to stay? Is the siren song of sweet life nectar too much for you? I swing my scythe behind my back. A crazed hunter is good for no one. You should know this. However, before I can, you fire your pistol. The round slams into my sternum. Pain lances through my body, and for the moment, I am paralyzed. Ever the swift hunter, you spring upon me, plunging your fist into my chest. And right before you rip your hand from my flesh, I see them. Tiny drops of liquid crystal fall off your lashes and onto my face, warm with a hint of salt.

Ah. Now I see. 

Did you hear me cry out in my sleep? Were you privy to my private misery? You poor thing. My pain is not your burden to bear. My sins should not fall onto you. You were but a babe in the woods, thrown into this chaos without the slightest warning. If anyone deserves freedom it is you. I aided Byrgenwerth in their crimes. My dreams are haunted by that deep, endless sea. I belong here. As loathe as I am to stay, given the choice, I will not let you take my place. You are pure, you are kind. An outsider, who adopted Yharnam and her people, you sought to save as many as you could, and quickly felled those you could not, ensuring their suffering would not last a moment longer. You deserve to feel the sun kiss your cheek, instead of withering under the crimson glare of this eternal moon. 

Yet you won't relent. I've watched you die and come back time and time again, each time filled only with more vigor and determination. The night couldn't beat you, but I must. For your own good. 

Our dance continues. An aggressive lead and a reluctant partner. Who is who? I can't keep up. It changes with each new measure. I do not let up, and your tears do no stop. They make you fight sloppily, yet somehow you cling on, hammering bloodvials and managing hits. If you don't want yo do this, why don't you stop? Please. Freeing me is not worth it. I am old. There is nothing for me to return to. Leave the dream, young hunter. Live the life Yharnam has tried to take from you. Please, do not cry for me. I am not worth your tears. 

Steel on steel. Bullet after bullet. Scarlet rain splatters the lumenflowers until, at last, the final blow comes. Blade crunches through bone and the agony almost blinds me. I drop to one knee, raising my arms above my head. My vision blurs, I feel my body crumbling. I choke out my last words and see you rushing to me, arms outstretched to catch me. 

Oh, Good Hunter. Good, kind, sweet, foolish Hunter.

The night and the dream were long. Pray you endure them. 


End file.
